


The Little Things

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Edgy, Gen, Poetry, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: My old suicide note - the one I referenced in AT,UP. I'm better now, don't worry; I found the torn-up pieces in a plastic baggie when I was cleaning my room. I forgot I didn't throw it away.It took a while to piece together what it said; a few chunks were missing. I just needed to know.





	The Little Things

Look at the pretty picture we're all painting, all smiles and laughs and jokes  
But inside, we're screaming and aching, on the verge of screaming chokes.  
Isolated from our peers while surrounded by people we know,  
Drowning in our tears and fears - would anyone care if you were to go?  
Go away forever, go away to rest.  
Disappear forever, it'd be for the best.  
No one cares, and NO ONE CARES - nobody'd even cry.  
It's lying in the corner there - why not give it a try?  
When you're in the classroom, surrounded yet alone;  
When you sneeze, does anyone bless you? Text you, "happy birthday" on the phone?  
Reluctant societal obligations are the only reason they extend  
The barest requirements of etiquette; none of them are friends.  
You're not special, you're no good, such an attention whore  
No one laughs and no one smiles at you, you're such a bore!  
You don't make a difference, you're small in the scheme of things.  
But they'll be better off without you once you cease your damned screams...  
Be strong, another day comes, just like the ones before  
Trudging, leaden, tired - everything seems a chore  
What's the point and what's the prize  
If nobody cheers or cares?  
Look at those gross bags beneath your eyes,  
The vacant, empty stare.  
Look at what you have become, no reason and no why.  
It's just because you are so weak - don't worry, no one will cry.  
Go ahead, exclude me, why should I care?  
If you won't miss or mourn me, I guess that fair's fair


End file.
